


Mistletoe Kisses

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: lame and unoriginal prompt but i'm a sucker for it - phan mistletoe kisses!





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epsilonfive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/gifts).



It was great having PJ and Sophie here, they brought so much positivity and joy every time they came. We'd decided that once we'd filmed our two videos (once for DanAndPhilGames and the other for KickThePJ) we would head on out to enjoy Winter Wonderland to get us all in the Christmas spirit. Dan and Sophie were tidying up the camera equipment and I had escaped into the kitchen for a little while under the pretence of washing up from our snacks. I just needed a minute, sometimes when I was around a couple as well as Dan it felt like a double date. Dan and I seemed like just 'another couple' because of how close we were, as well as how long we'd been in each others lives. 

"So, nothing's changed yet then?" PJ's voice stunned me out of my thoughts, he came to stand beside me so he didn't have to shout in case Dan and Sophie heard. I shook my head no, sighing with defeat. I took off the ridiculous marigold rubber gloves and leaned back against the sink. I looked to my friend and bit down on my lip. Anxiously awaiting a plan to emerge from my friend's brilliant mind. Not even seconds after he smiled at me. "I have a plan" PJ grinned. 

Soon after, we'd left for Winter Wonderland. PJ and I basically treated it like a double date, finding that it made it no different from how we usually interacted as a foursome anyway. Dan clung to my side for the best part of the day, so I'd decided to loop our arms so that we wouldn't lose one another. After a while, we'd decided to sit down on a bench where we could have a coffee, enjoying the feeling of warmth within a place so cold. When Dan rested his head on my shoulder I couldn't help but dart my eyes across to PJ who smiled at me in such a way that it made my heart flutter to think that the plan might really be working. We chatted for a while, the four of us enjoying our time together and definitely feeling much more festive than we had before we'd arrived here. 

"Shall we head back?" PJ asked, suddenly realising that he and Sophie had to get home soon. We had all agreed, piling into the car and heading back to our flat. When we'd arrived home, PJ and Sophie put their camera equipment in the car and got ready to go. Briefly coming back to the apartment to say goodbye. PJ hugged me, whispering in my ear. "I put mistletoe in the door frame to your lounge" which made me giggle, before he continued. "Sophie and Dan are in there, we should go check it out". I full on laughed now, unable to help myself. What an incredible plan, I rolled my eyes. I could have done that myself. 

We walked back, to the lounge, stopping a just around the corner from the doorway, PJ decided to finish his plan here. "Hey, Dan. Can you come here for a sec?" PJ called out, we heard the familiar dragging of Dan's feet as he mumbled a quick 'be right back' to Sophie. I realised now was my chance, timing it perfectly so that Dan was in the doorway as I rounded the corner, my lips meeting Dan's with a small thump as Dan hadn't realised what was happening. However, he never pulled away. I wrapped my arms around Dan tightly and used my right hand to cup Dan's cheek. Both of us were left breathless. The kiss sending volts of electricity flying through me like a circuit board. When we pulled away, I blushed when I realised I didn't have an excuse ready in case Dan hated me. "MISTLETOE" I blushed, pointing upwards to the small sprig of mistletoe hanging above our heads. The boy in my arms chuckled, looking up at me. His eyes seeking out my own. "If I knew that's all it took I would have hung mistletoe a long time ago" he giggled, we met in the middle for one more kiss, PJ cheering in the background about his plan working. But I didn't care, nothing mattered except the feeling of Dan's lips against mine. 


End file.
